Detention with you
by that's my piranha
Summary: Olivia's mad about being stuck in detention alone, but it seems that someone else plans to make it all better. My first fic. One shot.


**Detention with you**

Olivia walked slowly round the Bloors academy grounds. It was filled with children walking in groups and clusters, talking and laughing loudly. Up ahead Olivia could see some of her drama friends walking and chatting together but she felt no desire to join them. Olivia was dreading the afternoon when they would all leave and she would be forced to spend another night alone in Bloors academy on detention.

She heard a voice behind her call out her name, but she didn't turn around. She kept her head down and began to walk faster. She could only imagine who it would be. Charlie Bone. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have had to be stuck at Bloors for another night, but she was. Ever since Charlie had come along she seemed to spend an increasing amount of time in detention usually due to one of Charlie's crazy plans that always landed her in a load of trouble. These plans were exactly the reason she would be spending tonight in detention and many future Friday nights also.

The voice called out again but Olivia, who was now lost in her own thoughts, failed to here it.

Fidelio called out to Olivia again but she didn't hear him. This was ridiculous. He new that Olivia was mad at Charlie but she didn't have to ignore him as well. Olivia looked so sad and alone as she walked, rather than her usual bouncy stride she was instead dragging her feet. Fidelio was worried about her. Ever since word of her endowenment had spread things had gotten much worse for Olivia. The Bloors know had her under constant supervision and she had been given countless weeks of detention for the illusions she had set on Joshua and Ezekiel. She now refused to talk to Charlie as she thought he had been the one to let out her secret. Ever since she had been increasingly distant form all of them. Fidelio couldn't help but worry about her.

Fidelio gave a final call out to Olivia but getting no reply, he ran after her.

Olivia heard running footsteps behind her. At first she choose to ignore them. They soon began to get closer and closer and Olivia turned around just in time to see Fidelio appear beside her. Fidelio smiled at Olivia but she just looked down at her feet as they continued to walk.

Fidelio attempted to make conversation with Olivia but she choose to ignore him and stare at her feet instead. Fidelio gave in and they continued to walk in silence for the next few minutes. Finally Olivia spoke.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked him coldly.

Fidelio was rather taken a back he had never heard Olivia talk to anyone in such a way. It took him a second to think of a proper answer.

"Don't friends usually talk to each other," he replied. Fidelio waited not sure how Olivia would react to what he had said.

"Yes they do. So why are you talking to me." Olivia said angrily and stomped away angrily before Fidelio could even begin to reply.

Fidelio stopped walking. He hated fighting with Olivia. He'd always kind of liked her. He really didn't want her to hate him, rather more the opposite. Fidelio kicked the ground and thought. Olivia didn't want to be alone in detention. Well she wouldn't be.

Olivia walked back up into Bloors academy. The hall was deserted, except for Manfred who was looking for any noisy rule breakers. He smirked when he saw her.

"Looking forward to detention then," he called out at her.

Olivia new that she was expected to give an answer. "No Manfred," she replied her head dropping.

Manfred snickered. "Shame then… still got a few more weeks to go haven't you?"

"Yes Manfred."

Just then Fidelio appeared out of the blue music cloakroom carrying his violin. Seeing Olivia looking at him strangely he winked at her, before beginning to play a tune on his violin in the middle of the hall.

Manfred stood looking at him in shock for a second before starting to shout at him. "Gunn what in the world do you think your doing stop, that music right know!"

Fidelio continued to play ignoring Manfred's screams.

"Gunn you'd better stop that right know or you'll be very sorry." Fidelio continued to play. "That's it Gunn If you don't stop that this instant I'll give you a detention."

Fidelio just looked up from playing and grinned at Manfred but did not stop playing.

"That's it Gunn, DETENTION!" Manfred roared before turning away and marching of to his room, very red in the face from shouting.

As soon as Manfred was gone Fidelio stopped playing. Fidelio looked over at Olivia and she looked back at him. Silence followed with Both Olivia and Fidelio staring at each other. Olivia cleared her throat and asked Fidelio what she believed to be a reasonable question.

"Why did you do that? You just got yourself a detention on purpose."

Fidelio grinned at Olivia and talk a few steps towards her until they were quiet close together.

"I thought that would have been obvious," he said still grinning. "I did it so that I could get detention with you." He said and he leant forward and kissed her on the cheek before turning to go and put his violin back in the music cloakroom.

Olivia was slightly taken aback at his strange behavior yet she couldn't help grinning when she thought of spending most of tomorrow in detention with Fidelio Gunn.

**The end**


End file.
